shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Köfta Kebab Burger
|othername= |chef = Akira Hayama |primary ingredient = Köfta Kebab Achaar |cuisine type = Middle Eastern Western |dish type = Hamburger |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 75 |anime = Episode 27 }}Köfta Kebab Burger is a dish made by Akira Hayama against Hisako Arato during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Quarterfinals. Description Each part of Akira's burger heightens the others. By using pita bread as the buns, the juices of the burger spill out into the mouth. Köfta was used as the patty which is a turkish meatball and by adding several rich spices to the taste, the burger is consumed so quickly before the person eating even realizes it. The kebab was cooked with multiple spices and all the unwanted smells are masked by a homemade yogurt sauce. Despite the heaviness of the burger, the achaar are the secret condiment, serving as the pickles for the burger. Recipe *'Pita Bread'Wikipedia Page on Pita **'Wheat Flour' *'Homemade Tzatziki ('Yogurt Sauce')' **'Greek Yogurt' **'Garlic' **'Salt' **'Olive Oil' **'Mint' *'Kebab' **'Spices' ***'Cloves' ***'Fennel' ***'Black' Pepper ***'Paprika' ***'Smoked Paprika' *'Köfta' Chapter 75, page 5 **'Beef' **'Lamb' **'Parsley' *'Achaar'Wikipedia Page on Achaar **'Chopped Onion' **'Mustard Oil' ***'Mustard Seeds' **'Amchoor' Wikipedia Page on Amchoor ***'Green' Mangoes (Dried, Unripe & Powdered)' **'Lemon Juice **'Garlic' **'Ginger' **'Chili Pepper' **'Clove' **'Cumin Seed' **'Black Pepper' **'Paprika' **'Honey' Gallery Cooking Kofta Patty.png|Cooking Kofta Patty Slicing Doner Kebab.gif|Slicing Doner Kebab Kofta Kebab Burger close-up.png|Close-up of Kofta Kebab Burger Aachar.png|Akira's Aachar Kebab Close-up.png|Kebab Close-up Kofta Patty Mince.png|Kofta Patty Mince Real Facts * Kofta is an Albanian, Afghan, Azerbijanian, Armenian, Greek, Kurdish, Balkan, Pakistani, Indian, Bangladeshi, Israeli, Iranian, Arab, and Turkish meatball or meatloaf. In the simplest form, koftas consist of balls of minced or ground meat—usually beef or lamb—mixed with spices and/or onions. In Pakistan, Bangladesh, India, Turkey and Iran, koftas are usually made of lamb, beef, mutton or chicken, whereas Greek and Cypriot varieties are usually made of beef, veal, pork or mixtures of them. * Achaar, South Asian pickles or pickles of the Indian subcontinent are foods pickled from certain varieties of vegetables and fruits - finely chopped and marinated in brine or edible oils along with various Indian spices. Some varieties of fruits and vegetables are small enough to be used whole. Some geographic regions specialize in pickling meats and fish. ** Amchoor or Aamchur, also referred to as mango powder, is a fruity spice powder made from dried unripe green mangoes and is used as a citrusy seasoning. It is produced in India, and is used to flavor foods and add the nutritional benefits of mangoes when the fresh fruit is out of season. * A hamburger, beefburger or burger is a sandwich consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground meat, usually beef, placed inside a sliced bread roll or bun. The patty may be pan fried, barbecued, or flame broiled. Hamburgers are often served with cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon, onion, pickles, or chiles; condiments such as mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, relish, or "special sauce"; and are frequently placed on sesame seed buns. A hamburger topped with cheese is called a cheeseburger.Wikipedia page on Hamburger * Pita (/ˈpɪtə/ or US: /ˈpiːtə/) in Greek, sometimes spelled Pitta (mainly UK), also known as Arabic bread, Lebanese bread, or Syrian bread, is a soft, slightly leavened flatbread baked from wheat flour, which originated in Western Asia, most probably Mesopotamia around 2500 BC. It is used in many Mediterranean, Balkan, and Middle Eastern cuisines, and resembles other slightly leavened flatbreads such as Iranian nan-e barbari, Central and South Asian flatbreads (such as naan), and pizza crust. Trivia *The Kebab refers to the cooking method used for the meat.Wikipedia article about Doner Kebab References Category:Dishes Category:Hamburger Dishes Category:Akira Hayama Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Western Dishes